The Child of Pluto
by desamontello12
Summary: A new girl named Mitsuki joined Q class. Somehow, she is related to Pluto (Meiosei) and the reason she is being enrolled is some kind of evil plan. Find out more!
1. Introduction

Hello minna-san! This is my first fanfiction that I ever wrote

I decided to put an OC into my fic, which will be Mitsuki Hiraoka. I know the last name sounds bad but I don't know any other japanese last name. Yes, I will put all Pluto's members from the manga into my fic.

Note: Anything that is written in the next chapter or so is just a product of my imagination, I do not own Tantei Gakuen Q and I used some of the plots from the manga and also the anime. Also there will be a huge spoilers in the upcoming chapters if you did not read the manga, I hope that is fine with you guys. I will soon upload chapter 1 and 2 once I finished with the draft. Stay tuned!


	2. The New Classmate

To my readers: Yes, I had changed the first chapter since I don't really like the idea. But anyway, please read and review. No flames accepted!

* * *

 **Chapter 1- The New Classmate**

It was just six in the morning when the sun lingered on the horizon line. At a house that was located in a quite deserted area, a girl was dressing in her junior high school uniform. She had a beautiful long, brown hair and her eyes were brilliant, jade green. Once she had finished brushing her hair, she went to her desk and glanced at a letter, which was lay beside her glasses.

It was not just any normal letter, the letter was from a famous school named Dan Detective School (DDS). It informed her that she got accepted into Q class, a special class that was set up for gifted detectives, who will compete to be the heir of the legendary Dan Morihiko. She was quite surprised when she got the letter, because she thought she couldn't pass the test from a such prestigious school.

The girl let out a sigh and put on her glasses, then she left the house. She rode her bike from her house across many streets and eventually, she reached at the entrance to the school. She stood there for a while pondering whether she should go inside or not. While she was wandering in her mind, a hand touched the girl's shoulder, making her startled. She turned around to see who it was and realized the person was Miss Katagiri, the faithful assistant of Dan Morihiko.

"You must be the new student right?" Katagiri asked.

"Yes Katagiri-sensei" the girl replied shyly.

"Come on, no need to be shy." She gestured the girl to go inside the building.

* * *

Meanwhile, class Q was having a discussion about their previous case of Setsu Gekka (Read volume 14 in the manga for more information) but then it got interrupted when the sliding door was opened, Dan sensei was wheeled in by Miss Katagiri and followed them from behind was the shy girl. The class stood up and bowed respectfully toward Dan sensei and returned to their seats. Now every one of them shifted their attentions onto the girl.

"Woah, beautiful!" Kyu murmured.

"Yeah Kyu, she was a pretty one," A boy who wore a hat said and he flushed.

The students made many guesses of her appearance in DDS, one of the guesses is that the girl is probably the new students for Class A since maybe Saburomarou got demoted down to Class B because of his inept analysis skills.

"Class Q, I would like to introduce a new member that will be in your team from now on, please welcome Hiraoka Mitsuki," said Dan-sensei.

There were a few quiet gasps in the air. The class was quite surprised of the fact that they were wrong about why the girl is here, it can be explainable since no one else had ever passed the test perfectly to be qualify in Class Q.

"I will leave now to let you guys introduced yourself to her, then Nanami will arrive later to teach." As soon as Dan-sensei finished, his assistant wheeled him out of the room, leaving Mitsuki behind with the students.

Kyu left his seat and approached toward Mitsuki unexpectedly. He grabs her hand and shook them vigorously, "Hey Mitsu-chan! My name is Kyu, nice to meet you!"

Mitsuki returned a smile back to him, "Nice to meet you as well!"

And then, Megu came up from behind and whack at Kyu's head, "Stop shaking already!"

"Ouch!" Kyu complaint, "Do you even need to do that?"

"Hmph" Megu ignored Kyu," Hello Mitsuki, my name is Megumi, but everyone here calls me Megu"

"Well nice to meet you, Megu."

The rest of the class introduced themselves afterward. A young boy about 10 or 11 years old who carried a laptop in his hand, he presented himself as Narasuwa Kazuma. Then there was this boy who appeared to be the oldest, his name is Toyama Kintarou or Kinta, Mitsuki took an educated guess that Kinta must be a pro in martial arts because of his strong, muscular build. But the only one person that caught Mitsuki's attention was a handsome boy named Amakusa Ryu, he looked calm, collected, cool and mysterious than his other classmates.

After she get acquainted with everyone, a man with white vest and a white fedora hat, who was known as Nanami-sensei, arrived to teach the class. Mitsuki and Nanami both exchanged each other looks, Nanami felt like there is something familiar about the girl but he was unable to fathom.

"Nanami-sensei, what's wrong?" Kyu asked curiously.

"Ah nothing specifically," Nanami shook his head and thought, " _Maybe I was wrong, i_ _t must be something else"_

After the lesson on disguising techniques, Nanami-sensei introduced the class with a new murder case.

"What happened in this murder case?" Megu inquired.

"Alright, I will give you the gist, this case happened yesterday outside of an apartment building where a famous writer lived." He explained. "The famous writer is Kachiko Mahoru"

"Eh?! No way, isn't Mahoru-san the one who got popular for her mystery novel!" exclaimed Kyu.

Nanami sensei nodded, "That's right Kyu. The police found her lying dead outside of her apartment, so they confirmed it was a suicide since the window of her room was opened. Also there were quite few evidences in the room that tells she jumped out of the window. But Dan-sensei felt that this isn't just a normal suicide case and so he asked you guys to investigate this."

Kazuma raised his hand and asked, "Who will go this time to invest the case, sensei?"

"All of you will invest this case!"

"Yes sir!" The class said in unison and a look of ready was shown on their face, indicated that they was looking forward to crack down this case

* * *

Again please review!

 ** _Next chapter: The Case at An Apartment part 1  
_**


	3. The Case at an Apartment part 1

Yup! I'm finally updating, to the one who followed the story, please reread Chapter 1 because I changed some of the ideas. Thank you, please review and no flames accepted!

* * *

 **Chapter 2- The Case at an Apartment part 1  
**

Q class finally arrived at the location, the apartment building was fairly new and it was built right across from an abandoned building. The street where the corpse of Kachiko Mahoru was found, got blocked by the police cars.

An inspector who was in charge of the case saw the students and walked toward them, "Oh DDS students, I'm glad you have come to help us."

"No problem, we would glad that we could help." Kyu said, shaking the inspector's hand.

* * *

The inspector led Q class to the area of the murder scene. At the site, they ducked under the yellow tape, the body was removed and got replaced by the chalk outline.

"The victim is Kachiko Mahoru, 24 years old and a person found her outside around 2 am. The cause of her death is the blunt force injury on the back of her head. According to the coroner, she died between 11:30 pm to 12:00 am. Another information is that she drank some sort of alcohol before she died," The inspector explained about the case.

After the inspector finished explaining, Kyu observed the position of the body on the ground and looked above at the window from the victim's room, at the 4th floor.

"Huh? That is strange, how come the body is facing toward the building instead of facing away?" Kyu said.

Kinta was confused of what Kyu just said, "Wait, what do you mean, Kyu?"

"Kinta, if you were the one who jumped out of the window, what direction are you facing?" Mitsuki said.

"Ah! I get the point now! So...could she be murdered?" Kinta exclaimed.

"Or...she could jumped from that building over there," Kazuma said as he pointed at the abandoned building.

"Who are the suspects, inspector?" Ryu asked the inspector.

"Well, there are 2 suspects who arrived at the crime scene and claimed that they know the victim. The first one is her friend, Hideyaki Riku and the second one is Reiji Minamoto, another friend of Mahoru-san."

"Alright, can we see the suspects?" asked Kyu.

"Sure."

The students followed the inspector who led them to where the suspects were. There they saw Reiji Minamoto, who was crying emotionally that the police had to calm her down and Hideyaki Riku, who was busy talking on his phone and it seemed that the conversation has turned into a heated argument. Now Class Q splitted into two group to question the two suspects, Kyu, Megu, and Mitsuki will talk to Riku-san and Kinta, Kazuma, and Ryu will be with Minamoto-san.

* * *

Hideyaki Riku was still busy talking on the phone and he didn't seem to notice the students. They were wondering what the argument was about, that made the guy so mad.

"Anou…Riku-san," Megu interrupted.

"Huh? Oh sorry." He abruptly turned off his phone.

"We're sorry to interrupt your conversation, but we need to ask you some stuff related to the case." Kyu said, "Uhm, first off, who are you talking to on the phone?"

Riku-san changed his tone suddenly, "Oh, I was talking to that obnoxious editor-in-chief, it's just a few disagreements on the week's newspaper."

"Oh okay, do Mahoru-san worked with you before?" Kyu asked.

He nodded in return, "She worked in the same company with me a few years ago, but then she had quitted after that because she decided to become a novelist."

"What were you doing last night from 11:30 pm to 12:00 am?" Mitsuki inquired.

"I was staying in my house at that time." answered Riku-san

"Is there anyone who could prove that you were in your house?" Megu asked.

The man sighed, "No, I'm afraid not."

"May I ask, what time did you arrived at the crime scene and why?" questioned Mitsuki.

"I arrived at 5:30 am because I wanted to return the novel that she asked me to look over, but when I arrived, the police said she was already dead." He frowned.

"Thank you for your help, Riku-san" Kyu said and jotted down a few notes on his notepad, Riku-san walked away and continued to talk with his editor-in-chief on the phone. It seemed to the three students that Hideyaki Riku wasn't a bad guy at all.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryu, Kinta, and Kazuma were sitting in the guest waiting room in the apartment building with the next suspect, Reiji Minamoto, who was still weeping over the death of her friend.

"Hello Minamoto-san, we would like to ask you some questions about the case, is that okay?" Ryu asked as he offered her his handkerchief to wipe her tears.

"Thank you." Minamoto-san gently grabbed the handkerchief and wipe off her tears. "Go ahead and ask."

"So you and Mahoru-san were best friends right?" Ryu asked.

Minamoto-san nodded, "Yes…I know her since preschool and we worked together in the same company. Even though she had resigned from the company a few years ago, we still contact each other and I help her with the novel."

"Oh okay, so…what were you doing last night from 11:30 pm to 12 am?"

"I was at one of my friend's house drinking."

"And who is the friend?" asked Kinta

"Mamichi Tanaka." answered Minamoto-san

"Why did you arrived at the crime scene this morning?" Kazuma asked.

Minamoto sniffled, "We scheduled to go out for breakfast at 6….but…but, when I come…" Tears trickled down her face again and the students decided to stop, until she had finally calm down.

Both alibis are perfect, could this possibly be a suicide?

* * *

I know, this chapter has too many grammar mistakes, I have tried to fix many as possible. Anyway, review!

 _ **Next chapter- The Case at An Apartment part 2**_


	4. The Case at an Apartment part 2

I decided to do a third chapter since I have ideas in my head, well enjoy reading and please review! Again no flames accepted!

* * *

 **Chapter 3- The Case at an Apartment part 2**

Q class students grouped together and discussed about the alibis that the two suspects, Hideyaki Riku and Reiji Minamoto gave earlier.

"Do you guys think the alibis are too perfect?" Mitsuki said.

"In term, yes." Kyu replied back.

"Both of them seems like good friends to the victim, Kachiko Mahoru." Megu added

"The thing is, this couldn't possibly be a suicide," Ryu said, "Based on the first clue we saw, someone has made us think that Mahoru-san jumped out of the window from her room"

"So where do we begin?" Kinta asked.

"I want to check the security camera in the apartment to see who entered her room last night, can you check with me, Kazuma?" Mitsuki asked.

"Sure, you can count on me!" Kazuma responded back excitingly.

Kyu whispered something to Kinta and they nodded together, "Alright, Kinta and I will check the abandoned building, since it is possible that she could jump from there."

"I will check to see if Minamoto san's alibi is true that she stayed at her friend's house last night" Ryu said.

"And I will search for clues in Mahoru-san's room," Megu said.

"Then that settled, let's go!" exclaimed Kyu.

* * *

Mitsuki and Kazuma went to the security office that was on the 2nd floor of the apartment. The office was small and there was a new modeled computer on the desk, that contained several security footage on the screen. Kazuma sat on the rolling chair and Mitsuki stood behind him, he began to check last night's footage in the hallway of the 4th floor.

"Based on the information, Mahoru-san's room is 102." Mitsuki said.

"Then it would be this one." Kazuma paused on the footage that revealed the door to Mahoru-san's room, "okay, I will replay back to see who entered in and out of her room last night."

"Stop there!" Mitsuki shouted as she caught a scene on someone opening the door.

"This person went into the victim's room at 11:45 pm….isn't this a man?" A shocked expression was visible on Kazuma's face

"Not only that, the jacket looks like the one Riku-san is wearing and also the pants are similar." Mitsuki said.

"So could it be….Hideyaki Riku is the one who murdered Mahoru-san?"

Mitsuki lowered her head, thinking of the possibility if that person in the clip could be Riku-san.

* * *

Kyu and Kinta walked up the stairs to the rooftop of the abandoned building. Kyu breathed heavily as he finally reached the top.

"Wow that was tiring, let's check this place." Kyu said

Kinta observed the metal railings and noticed that the railing gate was somewhat loose, "Hey Kyu, take a look at this."

"Huhm, there are a few signs that someone has opened this gate, maybe Mahoru-san…" Kyu pondered and walked around while thinking.

"Kyu, watched out!" Kinta grabbed the boy by his shirt collar.

"What is it, Kinta?" Kyu asked

"You could have stepped on that cockroach." Kinta said, pointed at the cockroach, that was flipped upside down.

"Jeez, I thought there is something wrong and turns out it's just a cockroach," Kyu looked down and observed the dead cockroach, that was near the tip of his shoe, "wait…what is this red stuff?" He put on his glove from his DDS pocket book and picked up the cockroach by its antenna.

"What's wrong with it?" puzzled Kinta.

"Can you put some luminol on the spot where I picked it up?" Kyu crouched down and pointed at the spot

Kinta took out a small bottle of luminol from his pocket book and squeezed a few drops of luminol on the ground. In a millisecond, the red spot turned bright, neon blue.

"But could it be the cockroach's blood?" asked Kinta.

"No, cockroach's blood is white, this is human's blood." said Kyu, "We still need to test it to see if this is really the victim's blood."

Kinta used a long cotton swab and rubbed carefully on the blood area, then he placed it inside a long, glass tube. _  
_

* * *

Ryu stood outside of the entrance to the apartment building waiting patiently and a few minutes later, he saw the inspector with Mamichi Tanaka, who is Reiji Minamoto's friend coming toward him.

"Amakusa-kun, here's Tanaka-san that you wanted to see," the inspector said.

"Thank you." Ryu said and the inspector left him with Mamichi Tanaka.

"How can I help you?" asked Tanaka-san

"I just want to ask some question about last night." replied Ryu, "So I heard from Reiji Minamoto that she stayed at your house last night?"

Tanaka-san tried to recall her memory from last night, "Uhm well, we stayed over to discuss some stuff about work, but then we went to sleep at like 11 or something because we drank too much."

"Are you sure Minamoto-san went to sleep?"

"I don't know but I remember getting up at 11:35 pm and I saw she was sleeping on the couch."

"Thanks for your help," said Ryu.

 _"Huhm, if Minamoto-san were to get up at 11:35 pm and drive to the apartment to murder Mahoru-san, but from Tanaka-san's house to here takes at least 30 minutes, so it is not possible to perform the murder. Even if she woke up at 11, it is still impossible because Tanaka-san would not seen her,"_ Ryu thought.

"Oh shoot! It's already 1 pm? I'm late to work!" said Tanaka-san as she looked at her wristwatch.

"Tanaka-san, it is 2:25 pm, I think your watch is running late," Ryu commented

"Oh really? Wait! I'm still late, well bye!" she ran hastily afterward

 _"Wait a minute! Her watch is running late by 1:25 hours, it could be an important clue…"_

* * *

Again, grammar is a real problem in this chapter.

 ** _Next chapter: The Case at An apartment part 3_**


	5. The Case at an Apartment part 3

Well readers, enjoy reading and remember to review. I really need some feedback from you all so I could improve on grammar or the plot. Of course, I don't accept flames!

* * *

 **Chapter 4- The Case at an Apartment part 3**

In the security office, Kazuma took off his glasses to rub his eyes, he was way too exhausted to review the entire clip over again, "Mitsuki, we have watched this footage for like ten times now and there is nothing else that could prove that this person is not Riku-san."

"Wait Kazuma, paused right there when the person is turning the doorknob." Mitsuki said and Kazuma left-clicked on the mouse to stop the footage.

"Can you zoom on the person's wrist? It looks like he or she is wearing a watch of some sort."

"Okay then," he slowly enlarged the image and stopped until it became way too blurry to see. "Sorry, I can only zoom to this far, but still, it clearly portrayed that the person is wearing some kind of golden watch."

"Huhm, as I remember, there is only one person who wore that golden watch in the morning." Mitsuki smirked as she know who the culprit might be.

"Mitsuki, don't tell me that..." Kazuma finally realized.

Mitsuki nodded, "Yes, but we need to make sure with the other first."

* * *

Meanwhile, Megu was inside Mahoru-san's room. She put on her gloves from her detective notebook and began checking for crucial evidences. The window was obviously opened, but Class Q had already discovered that someone else opened it to fake a suicide scene. The pink pony-tailed girl noticed that there was a glass goblet that contained some sort of red liquid in it, she inferred that it could be wine since next to the glass goblet, was a bottle that labeled, "Chateau Feret-Lambert" with one-fourth of it being drank.

" _Huhm, something is odd. Well, according to my photographic memory, I heard that Mahoru-san used to say on a television interview that she absolutely hate drinking alcohol,"_ she recalled.

* * *

"Hi Megu!" Kyu said as the rest of the class entered the room.

"Hey guys, how was the investigation?" Megu asked.

"Kinta and I went up to the rooftop of the abandoned building across from this apartment and we found a cockroach with Mahoru san's blood on it," Kyu explained, "So we were thinking about the chance of someone hit her with a hard object like a rock and then she fell on the cockroach."

"Well that is disgusting." Kazuma commented and then he showed the camera's footage to the class. "Look at this, Mitsuki and I had discovered a major evidence from this footage."

Kinta gasped, "Isn't this…Riku-san?!"

Mitsuki shook her head, "No Kinta, take a look closer at that person's wrist"

Kazuma paused the footage. Kinta widened his eye and scrutinized the image carefully, he finally noticed that there is a golden watch on the wrist. "No way…this watch"

Mitsuki nodded,"Yup."

"How about you, Ryu? What did you find?" Kyu asked.

"I questioned Minamoto-san's friend, Mamichi Tanaka outside of the apartment and she said that last night, they stayed up late to do some work, but then they went to sleep." Ryu answered, "And Tanaka-san also said that she woke up at 11:35 pm and saw that her friend was asleep. But…." Ryu stopped, thinking again about the clue he saw earlier.

Everyone looked at Ryu with an odd look, wondered what he was going to say.

"Oh yeah! I found something strange too, I remember that Mahoru-san used to say that she hate drinking alcohol, so I wonder why would she decided to drink it now. Don't you think it's strange?" Megu asked.

"So you're saying this isn't her wine bottle?" Kazuma said.

"Megu, can I see that bottle real quick?" Mitsuki asked and Megu handed her the wine bottle. Mitsuki began to observe and recognized something about it. "I remember now! My father once bought this, it is a very expensive wine. If you bought the wine at a store, it could worth up to 350,000 yen (approximately about three thousand in US dollar)! But when you purchased the wine on the Internet, the price would be a bit lower."

"If Megu said that Mahoru-san hate alcohol, she would never waste her money to buy this expensive wine." Kyu confirmed

Kazuma typed something on his laptop, concentrating on finding information. "I find something interesting, take a look at this!" Everyone set their eyes on the laptop's screen and they were amazed of the information that Kazuma just found.

"That person's alibi is no longer valid." Ryu said with determination, looking at the others and all nodded in agreement.

* * *

The class walked into the guest lobby where the two suspects and the inspector with the polices were waiting. They were anxious to hear about the conclusion of the case from the students of Class Q.

"So let us hear the answer about the case, DDS students." The inspector said.

"Alright," Kyu said, "First off, there are four hints that tell us that this isn't just a simple suicide, but a murder. First is the cockroach that we found on the rooftop of the abandoned building, second is the security footage in the hallway of the 4th floor, third is Mamichi Tanaka, Minamoto-san's friend, and the fourth hint is the wine bottle in Mahoru-san's room."

"Of course! There could only be one answer!" Kyu asserted and hold up his index finger out.

* * *

So what do you guys think about the case? Yeah, I can tell you guys know who the culprit is because this is an absolutely easy case. By the way, this is the first detective case that I ever wrote so it might be bad.

 _ **Next chapter- The Truth Behind the Case**_


	6. The Truth Behind the Case

Sorry for not updating for like forever, I was being too lazy and all sort of that crap, I will tried to update more frequently. Anyway here's the new chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 5- The Truth Behind the Case**

"Cockroach on the rooftop?" The inspector perplexed, "How does that hint related to the case?"

"We sent this cockroach to the lab," Kyu displayed an image of the dead cockroach. "They confirmed that there are victim's blood on it"

"We guessed that Mahoru-san got hit in the head by a hard object, it wouldn't make sense that if she jumped from the rooftop, so why would there be dead cockroach with her blood on it?" Kinta added, "Which mean, someone has knocked her out before and pushed her down!"

"Also, the hard object that the murderer used was a brick," Kyu said, "Since there were some pieces of broken bricks near the cockroach"

"No way! Who could do such thing!" exclaimed Riku-san.

"Well, we will figure who is the murderer in this camera footage." Mitsuki said and Kazuma put up the clip on his laptop.

"HAH! It's Riku-san!" yelled the inspector when he saw the person that dressed up like Riku-san entering the room

"I swear it's not me!" denied Riku-san with a frustrated look, "I never entered her room last night!"

"Who said that person is you? This whole clip is basically proving that you are innocent." Mitsuki said.

"That's true of what Mitsuki just said, another information that tells us Riku-san isn't the killer is that the injuries on Mahoru's head was caused by a left-handed person and Riku-san is right-handed" Kyu added.

Riku-san sighed in relief, "Oh thank god."

"But this clip shows the person who opens the door was right-handed!" The inspector asked

Mitsuki gave a signal to Kazuma and he stopped where the person is opening the door, then he zoomed the image. The inspector squinted his eyes to see the image, "A watch…it's golden and it is on the right hand! So..."

Mitsuki nodded and smirked, "Yes this footage clearly shown that the culprit is left-handed, this person was just trying to imitate Riku-san. Not only that, I believe this watch belongs to you, Reiji Minamoto-san, is that correct?"

Kinta grabbed Minamoto-san's arm, revealed the golden watch on her right wrist. But she quickly retrieved back her arm from Kinta's clutch. "This is ridiculous, what if Riku-san has the same watch as me?"

"No Minamoto-san, surely he is not as rich as you to buy this expensive watch." said Mitsuki.

"Eh? How did you know I am not rich?" asked Riku-san in surprise

"Your clothes and the suitcase in your hand tells me that you are not.

"Even so, my friend could prove that I was at her house last night!" Minamoto said, nearly shouting.

Ryu sighed and shook his head, "I got to say, the time trick of your is indeed clever, but I have solved it! When I asked Tanaka-san, she did said that you were staying at her house and see you at 11:35 pm. But the truth is, the time wasn't 11:35 pm, it should be 1 am that she saw you!"

"What?! 1 am? How is that possible?" The inspector interrupted.

"After she finished cleaning all the evidences and faking the suicide scene at the victim's room, she went home and changed the time on Tanaka-san's watch 1:25 hours before. But you made one mistake, which is that you forgot to change back the time on her watch." Continued Ryu.

"And also, another evidence that you left at Mahoru-san's house, which tells us you are the culprit is the wine bottle!" Megu said.

"That's strange, Kachiko never drink any alcohol, so she would refused if I offered her some." Riku-san stated.

"You're correct! This can only belongs to Minamoto-san since why would Mahoru-san wasted her money on something she dislikes so much."

"Hold on! The coroner said that she had drank some alcohol before she died!" The inspector referred to his notebook on his hand.

Ryu nodded, "That is true, but it could simply be explained that Minamoto-san here poured wine into her mouth after killing her." Minamoto stiffened and her face went pale.

"In fact, I found the website where you purchased the wine for 280,000 yen." Kazuma said and he showed the website to the inspector, "So are you still going to deny of what you have done?"

Minamoto-san dropped down on her knee, "Yes, I was the one who killed Kachiko."

"Why would you do such thing to her? Isn't she your best friend since preschool?" Kyu asked. "Not only that, you even frame Riku-san!"

"The truth is I never wanted to frame Hideyaki-kun, but for some reason, my mind is telling me that this plan would not work if I didn't get him involved. But anyways I will tell y'all the reason why I kill my best friend.

Well, when Kachiko resigned from the company to work as a novelist, which is also the time when I started to gamble in a casino. I lose a lot and eventually I owed debts more than millions of yens. I heard Kachiko become rich after publishing her first mystery novel so I asked her for help. She gave me money to pay off the debt and there were extras, so I continue to gamble and also used those money for shopping. But I continue to lose and I was desperate for more money…."

"And let me guess, Mahoru-san didn't give you the money" Ryu remarked.

"Yes! That bitch, if I don't have that money, I will eventually lose my job and have to sell my house!" She clenched her fists, expressing her anger toward the subject.

"I know why she didn't give that money to you, you're a very selfish person, Minamoto-san!" Mitsuki shouted and glared at Minamoto-san with an unusual cold eyes, which gave Kyu a shiver that he had experienced before. "You used that money on gambling and shopping. If I was Mahoru-san, I wouldn't even give you anything to you in the first place!"

"What!" She was livid at Mitsuki's word and gritted her teeth.

"I agreed with Mitsuki, you were very selfish. I think Mahoru-san didn't want you to be driven deeper into debt…but instead you killed her…." Kyu spoked, his voice was mixed with sadness and angers at the same time.

Minamoto-san had now realized and the feelings of regret and guilt built up even far stronger than before. The police came up to her and placed handcuffs on her wrists and walked her to the police car. But before entering, she looked back at Q class and said, "I promised I will worked hard to erase my sin for what I did to Kachiko, thank you DDS students."

* * *

"The case is over, let's get back to DDS!" Kyu said.

"And then let's get us some treats too, Kyu!" Kinta slapped hard at Kyu's back, causing Kyu to fall flat on his face.

"Kinta! Why did you hit me?" Kyu grumbled and everyone burst into laughter.

* * *

Ughh sorry for the horrible grammar, English wasn't my first language.

 ** _Next Chapter- The Dark Visit_**


	7. The Dark Visit part 1

Here's another chapter for y'all! Remember to read and review!

* * *

 **Chapter 6- The Dark Visit part 1**

In the morning when the sky was crystal blue and there were very few clouds presenting, the usual crowds of students walked into the DDS building, including Q class. Class A also arrived at the same time and they noticed the new member in Q class.

"Well well another newbie in Q class," What a familiar annoying tone. Q class turned around to see the one who was saying such thing, turned out they were right, it was that arrogant Saburomaru Yutaka. They sighed, _"So Saburomaru didn't get demoted down to B class"_

"Anyway, you little brat!" Saburomaru pointed at Mitsuki, but she ignored the motion," You are no match for my superior IQ of 180, hear me!" he boasted and smirked obnoxiously at Mitsuki.

"Don't even say that, you're still at the bottom of A class." A boy with glasses called Gouda spoked in, "Sooner or later, Dan-sensei will demoted you down"

"Y-you!" Hearing what Gouda said, Saburomaru's face redden furiously and there was no other word spoken from him.

"Who are these guys?" Mitsuki whispered to Q class.

"Mitsuki, these guys are from A class, which consisted of Yukihara Sakurako, Shishido Takeshi, Gouda Kyusuke, Shiramine Hayato, Touya Kuniko, and last but not least, that annoying guy over there is Saburomaru Yutaka." Said Megu.

"Wait!" Another boy said, "aren't you Hiraoka Mitsuki from England?"

The green-eyed girl was a bit shocked after hearing the boy said her name, "How did y-you?"

"Shiramine-senpai, did you know Mitsuki?" Ryu asked politely.

"So you are that girl….but what a coincidence that I met you here…" Shiramine said, "I have seen you a few times when I was 9 years old in England, uhm I think you were just 6 or 7 at that time."

"Wait, so Mitsuki had been in England when she was that young? Wow!" Megu astonished.

"Well yes, she was in my class at a private school for gifted kids."

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember you." It seemed to Kyu and Ryu that Mitsuki's eyes slowly darkened as the conversation continued on.

"I'm sure you encountered me a lot of times in some murder scenes, you must have remembered me since your memory was sharp as Minami Megumi" Shiramine reminded.

"Murder scenes? Hold on...uhmm " Kazuma grabbed his laptop from his backpack and searched for some information about Mitsuki, "Oh my…no way, I did a quick search and as far as I know of, Mitsuki had been in England for a couple of years and was known for cracking down several murder cases that was considered to be impossible for the polices to solve. She also had earned the title, "The Second Sherlock Holmes of England" from the police forces when she was just 7 years old." Kazuma looked quite stun from the information he had just found.

"Hold on, if she is second, then who is the first Sherlock Holmes?" Kinta asked.

"The first was a person with the last name "Bellrose" who was a well-known detective in the police department" Kazuma answered.

"Those were just mere coincidences back then…" Mitsuki seemed like she wanted to steer off the topic.

"Yeah right, **_mere_** coincidences…" Shiramine said with a defiant attitude, "Oh well we better get going, the bell is going to ring any minute now…but I just want to let you know Mitsuki, I won't lose to you again." Without another word, Shiramine-san and the rest of A class left and headed toward the building.

"Man, this rivalry is killing me!" Kinta muttered.

"Hey Mitsu, you're pretty amazing to be honest, I mean like you solved so many cases when you were that young!" Megu praised. "The title, "The Second Sherlock Holmes of England" fits you!"

"Thanks Megu….but….I don't think I deserve that title" Mitsuki's voice sounded bitter and full of sadness. Not only that, invisible tears were forming in her jade green eyes

 _"What did she mean by she doesn't deserve that title?"_ Kyu thought. " _Her past is as mysterious as Ryu…"_

* * *

Meanwhile, Nanami Kotarou, who had just returned from the case at the apartment where he watched over Q class while they worked, went into Dan-sensei's office to report the results.

"Sir, I have returned from the case!" Nanami saluted to his teacher.

"Well done as usual, what is the result this time?" asked Dan-sensei.

"Q class did an amazing job like every other cases and well Mitsuki, even though she is new, she had solved the case perfectly with the rest of her classmates." said Nanami.

"As expected from the girl, she was truly a genius in solving murder cases." said Dan-sensei.

"I wanted to ask you something, I thought you have officially decided that those 5 kids will compete to be your successor, then why did you placed that girl in Q class?" Nanami asked respectfully.

"I know it's quite late, but the fact that she had a perfect score on the exam shocked me. No other students had done so well before except Amakusa-kun. That's why I have made an exception," replied the principal, "I guessed the girl had some experiences from the past cases that she encountered before she went to DDS."

"Plus…there was something strange about her that I still cannot fathom…" Nanami was still concerned about the new student.

"Something strange, what is that?" questioned Katagiri, who was behind the elder detective.

"I don't know… but when I looked into her eyes on the first day, I felt that she look a lot like someone I have met years ago" Nanami scratched his head while trying to remember the face of the person.

"You have that feeling also?" asked Dan-sensei. "Yes...s _he looked exactly like that person...this nostalgic feeling.."_ he was in a pensive mood reminiscing his past when he was still in high school.

"Uhm Dan-sensei?" interrupted Nanami, wondering what his teacher was thinking about.

"Oh sorry," Dan-sensei startled for a second, "You may go now…but do you still have any concerns about the girl?"

"No sir," Nanami shook his head, "I will go now" He bowed and left afterward.

* * *

After the lesson with Hongou-sensei, everyone, except for Ryu and Mitsuki, were exhausted from the crazy amount of workloads given to them and flopped down on their desk. Later, Nanami-sensei came in, seeing the tired looks on the students amused him.

"I guessed Hongou's lesson was a bit tough." said the instructor.

"A bit? That was more than a bit…" Kinta complaint.

"Hmm, since you guys looked quite exhausted for my next lesson, why don't we have a field trip to relax your mind?" suggested Nanami-sensei.

"Field trip to where?" asked Kyu.

"You will see when we get there, now come!" Nanami gestured the students to follow.

* * *

As you notice in this chapter, Dan-sensei and even Nanami-sensei had a weird feeling that they have met Mitsuki before. Well keep reading and find out!

P.S: The "Bellrose" I mentioned somewhere is not Cerberus...again this part will be explained later on in the future.

 _ **Next Chapter- The Dark Visit part 2**_


End file.
